A Small Patch Up
by AliceLam
Summary: A simple day for the brothers. Caesar patches Rex up post EVO engagement, and Rex decides to ask Caesar out for a pizza. Pure brother fluff


It's been YEARS since I've written anything. This will be rusty, but please bear with me. I love the Salazar brothers and I really wish to delve deeper into their relationshi, family or otherwise. I will be writing more about them, feel free to pm me prompts and I will see if I'm up for it!

DISCLAIMER: Generator Rex belongs to Man of Action.

* * *

"It's just a minor scratch, I'm fine!" Rex whined, to further prove his point he shook his injured arm around, only to have Caesar pull him back with a frown on his face. "Mijo, stop moving around so much or you'll tear open the wound again!" Caesar gritted out with a hissing tone.

Rex grumbled, and pouted for the rest of the medical treatment. 'It was only one ugly EVO, and here I thought I'd get some peace and quiet with Six, Holiday and Bobo out on a special training quota…' thought Rex sullenly. He quietly observed his brother; cleaning up his wound with a cotton swab, putting on antiseptic to avoid infection, and finally wrapping bandages around with utmost care. Rex swore he had never seen his brother being so delicate before, except when fine-tuning his more sensitive inventions. This made Rex felt warm and fuzzy inside because it means that Caesar does care about him. 'Even if he does spend most of his time in his lab…" thought Rex with a bitter expression.

"There, all done." Caesar gave Rex a satisfied grin and ruffled the boy's hair, before keeping away everything back into the first aid kit. Rex got down from the platform and moved his arm a bit, seriously though Caesar was freaking out too much, he felt absolutely fine! Rex inhaled softly, gazing at his brother. This was his chance, he thought, just the two of them without anyone else to interrupt their brotherly bonding time. Rex gathered up his courage and moved closer to his brother. "So, bro, now that I'm all patched up, want to go grab some pizza?" Rex hoped Caesar said yes, because it's been some time since they enjoyed each other's presence without the pretence of work. Also Rex did not want to try out pineapple and salmon pizza all by himself.

Caesar creased his brows, and gave his brother an apologetic smile. "Sorry, mijo, but I still got a few more things to work out before I can call it a day." He began to walk away when Rex caught hold of his arm. He turned his head around to notice the frustrated look in Rex's eyes, while his lips formed a thin line. Caesar's heart clenched tightly, he hated to see his brother like this, and it pains him immensely to have disappointed his beloved brother. He knew he had to spend more time with Rex, but he mustn't distract himself from his work, not when he's so close to his goal.

"No! You can't keep avoiding me, Caesar! You always turn down my offer of spending more time with you, even though you were perfectly fine with patching me up a while ago? I don't get it!" Rex breathed harshly, running out of breath after his sudden outburst. He wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come out, instead he felt like hitting his brother. Rex did the opposite.

Caesar's eyes widen in shock as Rex pulled him into a tight embrace. Rex was hugging him, and he could faintly hear a sob coming out of his brother. It had been a very long time since Caesar was hugged by someone, the last time he remembered was when he first found Rex at Providence, but that was only a brief contact between the two Salazars before they were interrupted. This hug was longer, warmer, and filled with much more emotion than Caesar wanted to admit.

Slowly, Caesar reached up and returned the hug, his arms enveloping Rex's still body. He felt his brother hitch, and his whole body seem to stiffen slightly. Caesar moved in closer and nuzzled his face into Rex's hair, "Lo siento, mijo. I didn't mean to hurt you so deeply." murmured Caesar quietly into his brother's ear. Rex felt himself flush slightly at the sudden intimate contact, and decided to quickly bury his face into Caesar's shoulder. "I know…" mumbled Rex softly, before untangling his arms from Caesar's warm body, albeit reluctantly. Rex tried to give his brother a warm smile, but all that came out was something small and sheepish.

Caesar observed his brother silently before grinning slightly. "If that's all it takes to make you speechless, I wonder what will happen if someone decides to kiss you." As if on cue, Rex blushed even harder, stuttering out an excuse but failing miserably. Caesar couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh, and clung onto Rex's shoulder while giving him a sideways grin. "Come on, mijo. I thought you wanted to go grab some pizza?" It was Rex's turn to grin. He happily grabbed onto Caesar's hand and pulled his brother toward the gates. Caesar admired their intertwined fingers, feeling immense happiness surge all over his body. He decided his experiments could wait, nothing was more important than spending time with your one and only brother. "You'll love the place; they have the best pizzas in town!" Rex beamed excitedly. Yup, definitely more important.


End file.
